


You Can See It With The Lights Out, You Can Feel It In Your Heart

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, everyone loves Taylor Swift, very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like I won a prize when you throw your arms around my neck, swaying your hips, singing on top of your lungs “you’re my best friend”.<br/>OR<br/>Clizzy and the gang go to a Taylor Swift's concert and the girls have a moment during You Are In Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can See It With The Lights Out, You Can Feel It In Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> @quitemagicanbane, thank you for MASSIVE INSPIRATION AND SCREAMING FITS

You spin on your heels  
and blue, yellow and green  
of glowing sticks of the crowd  
reflect in your eyes  
making my heart grow twice   
in size.  
I feel like I won a prize  
when you throw your arms  
around my neck,  
swaying your hips,  
singing on top of your lungs  
“you’re my best friend”.  
I don’t know if this is real  
when you lean in  
touching my lips with yours  
and you smile so hard  
it’s sloppy and more laugh  
than kiss.  
The song is nothing   
but a background noise  
when your hands find their way  
into my hair,  
and I think I know now  
what bliss feels like.  
I hear our friends cheer somewhere  
far away  
because nothing matters anymore  
but your lips on mine.  
The song ends too soon  
and your eyes shine brighter  
than the stage lights.  
You’re a blinding sight  
but we look at the stage   
once more  
to see the singer smiling  
at us.  
It feels right  
to kiss you one more time.  
You intertwine our fingers  
and don’t let go  
for the rest  
of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is stupid-poetry.tumblr.com, send me some promts if you have any. MY MY MY MYYYY GIVE ME PROOOMTS~


End file.
